Professional Interests
by Soli-chan
Summary: Sango loves her job teaching PE, just not her newest co-worker, Miroku. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for him. And when a major change of staff occurs, it seems that trouble isn't quite finished with her, or the school.


Disclaimer: I write fanfics, therefore I am NOT the owner. ;;

So! Here I am, once again, to bring you another Miroku/Sango fic, 'cause they're THAT awesome, dontcha know? -Grin-

Oh, do take note that this is set in the United States. Sorry if you don't like that. I just need to be able to understand the school system and I figure that it's better to go with something I know, right? ...Anyway, yeah. On with the story!

Professional Interests

Chapter One

- - - - -

"Ane-ue! Get up and hurry or we'll both be late!"

"What?!" Sango yelped in surprise as she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, wishing that the clock on her wall wasn't telling her that it was 7:45. After she had brushed her teeth and washed her face, she rushed back to her room. Turning her closet upside-down, she resolved to wear her school track team shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Grabbing her bag and coffee on her way out, she stopped at the door and called to Kohaku. "Alright, let's go! It's 7:50!"

"Way ahead of you, Ane-ue!" was his response. Sango turned to find him already seated comfortably in the car.

"Well isn't that wonderful?" she muttered. Sighing, she locked the door to the house. Stepping into her car, she turned the key in the ignition and they drove off for another 'first day' of school.

"Are you excited to be going to high school now, Kohaku?" Sango asked, curious to find out her little brother's thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah! I mean, I'll miss my friends from junior high and all, but high school sounds like so much fun!" he smiled.

"That's good. I remember my first day as a freshman. It was terrible. But aren't you the lucky one? If anyone picks on you, I'll be there to put them in line!" she joked. No one picked on the freshmen anymore. They usually just picked on whoever ticked them off the most.

Sango pulled into the school parking lot and parked in an open space next to a large pickup truck. Its black paint glimmered in the sunlight. "Good luck, Kohaku! I'll see you at break!" She smiled as she figured out whose car it was. 'Only Inuyasha keeps his car in such good condition.' Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was 7:50. Her eyes widened as the numbers registered in her mind and she realized that it was actually 7:58. She looked up and saw that Kohaku was already halfway across the campus quad. 'At least one of us won't be late.' Snatching her bag from the backseat and taking the empty coffee mug from the cup holder, she locked the car doors and rushed off to the gym.

Sango dashed past the cafeteria and the student store as the tardy bell rang. 'No! I'm really late now!' she thought as she ran and turned the corner only to crash into something. Or rather, someone.

- - - - -

Miroku tried to keep up with all the information the principal was giving him.

"…Down that ramp is the football field and when you turn this corner, you'll be passing the student store and the cafeteria to--" Kikyou had stopped the "tour" when Sango ran into the new teacher, Miroku Kajitani. Her eyes widened a bit when it happened, but she stayed calm. As everyone at the school already knew, it took a lot to faze Principal Kikyou Hayashida.

She watched as the scene unfolded before her. Miroku and Sango were both on the floor, but Sango, much to her misfortune, had landed on him. Miroku, though still in a bit of shock from the accident, had somehow managed to inch his hand closer to Sango's rear end until it had reached it's destination. Suddenly, Sango stood and began running down the hall again as though the groping incident had never occurred. Then once she'd gotten about ten feet away from the two, she stopped and ran back to them. She then thumped Miroku soundly on the head with her coffee mug, only to start rushing off to the gym again. The slightest hint of a smile could be seen in Kikyou's eyes.

Moments later, Miroku stood and dusted himself off, a dazed look on his face and a lump on his head. "Who was that?" he asked.

Kikyou managed to wipe the tired 'Only Sango would do that' look off her face before she turned back to Miroku. "Sango Akimoto. She's a physical education teacher and coach for the track and cross country teams," was her reply.

"Physical education, you say?" Miroku looked back at Sango's retreating figure. "Yes, she definitely looks like she would be," he grinned.

Kikyou rolled her eyes and said, "Before the tour continues, let me establish the fact that if you _ever_ do something like _that_ to a student, you will have to answer to me, and I assure you that I will _not_ hesitate to hurt you. Is that clear, Mr. Kajitani?"

Miroku gulped. She was serious and he knew it. He laughed nervously. "Absolutely! I would _never_ do such a thing, Ms. Hayashida."

"I'm sure," was her dry response. "Moving on, this area is the main quad and to your right is the Senior Glen…"

Looking at Miroku and the ridiculous smile on his face, Kikyou couldn't help but feel that it would be a very long year. For Sango, at least.

- - - - -

Sango entered the South Gymnasium to see that the other physical education teacher, Myouga Ekiguchi, had already begun speaking to the students and was handing out the syllabuses for his class. As she began walking over to the group of students seated on the pullout bleachers, she froze when she realized that she hadn't stopped by the office to pick up the new class rosters. She brought a hand to her head, praying it was warm enough that she could blame her absentmindedness on a fever.

"Myouga?"

The stout man looked up from his clipboard.

Sango turned around to face him and was surprised to see a very cheery counselor standing before her. "Kagome?" she asked, hoping that her exhaustion wasn't causing hallucinations.

"Hey Sango!"

Sango sighed heavily. "Yeah, it's Kagome. Only _she_ can be this perky in the morning," she muttered. Myouga, who had expected Sango to ask him something, simply continued speaking with his class.

"I'll take that as a compliment! Anyway, I ran into Kohaku when he was heading off to class. He said you were running late, so I thought I'd bring you some coffee and all the notices and class rosters in your box!" Kagome smiled as she held out the cup of coffee in one hand with Sango's papers attached to a clipboard in the other.

Sango brightened up immediately as she gratefully accepted the coffee and clipboard. "Thank you so much! I owe you one, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled again and took a seat on one of the folding chairs that had been set there earlier. "Of course you do!" she said as she folded her hands neatly in her lap and practically stared at Sango, the smile still on her face.

Sango blinked and said, "You're a counselor."

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"I don't know! Don't you have counseling to do?"

"Not until 2nd period!"

Sango heaved a sigh. Turning to her class, she pulled a pen out of her bag and said, "Alright! I'm Ms. Akimoto. Most of you here will have me as your physical education teacher unless you join a sports team or your schedule changes. Today, I'll take attendance and hand out your official schedules. After that's done, you can talk and do whatever else you'd like until the bell rings. Any questions?"

A hand in the back was raised.

"Ah, you in the back."

The boy stood and brushed his bangs out of his face, the rest of his long black hair tied in a ponytail. "You said you were giving us new schedules. What if our classes are different from the schedule we have already?"

"You'll have to go to the classes on the schedule I'm giving you now. The schedule you received at the Freshman Orientation last week doesn't mean anything anymore," Sango said. When she saw the boy nod and sit back down, she asked the class again, "Anyone else have a question?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay then! When I call your name, stand and get your schedule. Kouga Akamatsu?" The boy who had spoken earlier stood and took his schedule from Sango. "Jennifer Alonso?"

- - - - -

Sango trudged wearily into the faculty lounge. "Agh! Finally, we get a break. Hey, Kag, want some coffee?"

Kagome let herself drop onto the couch. "Oh no, I'm fine. You go ahead. I mean, just because you've had about three cups in the past hour and a half alone is no reason to--"

"Suit yourself!" Sango said as she pulled out her mug, only to find a large dent in the metal. "Well this is lovely!"

"Hm? What is?" Kagome asked, sitting up to look at Sango holding up her destroyed mug. "Oh… wow. How'd that happen?"

Sango examined the damage. "Don't know. Must've happened when I hit that guy over the head with it this morning…"

Kagome was shocked. "You… you hit a guy over the head with it?!"

"He fully deserved it! The pervert copped a cheap feel! He--YOU!" Sango exclaimed when she saw that the man who'd groped her earlier had now just entered the room.

"Me?" he questioned, apparently unaware of the situation.

"Miroku?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Idiot, what'd you do _now_?" a fourth voice chimed in from behind Miroku. The silver hair poking above Miroku's head made it clear that it had been none other than the Woodshop teacher, Inuyasha Matsura.

"I didn't do anything." Miroku stated matter-of-factly.

"Like hell! You groped me this morning, you pervert! In fact, you owe me a new mug!" Sango held up her dented mug to prove her point. Inuyasha saw this and covered his mouth with a hand as he snickered from behind Miroku.

Miroku crossed his arms and tried to defend himself, saying "I did no such thing. I was simply checking to see if you were alright."

Soon enough, Inuyasha's snickering had progressed into bouts of laughter as he leaned on the door to keep from falling over.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he continued to deny having touched Sango inappropriately.

When Inuyasha was able to speak without laughing after every other word, he decided to explain himself. "Miroku, of all the women in this school, you had to feel up Sango. Sango Akimoto, the one woman who has the ability to kick your ass six ways to Sunday and knows five different ways to kill you with a popsicle stick. Very smart, dumb ass."

"And I tell you it's all just a misunderstanding!" Miroku exclaimed.

"There won't be a 'misunderstanding' of where my foot's gonna be if you pull that crap again…" she grumbled.

Kagome, having noticed the high level of tension in the room, thought it was as good a time as any to formally introduce the two. "Ah… Well, I know you guys have already met each other in a way, but maybe we should have a more civilized introduction this time?"

Sango glared at Miroku from where she stood by the coffee maker. "…Fine."

"Great! Sango, this is Miroku Kajitani, the new ninth grade Honors English teacher. Miroku, this is--"

"Sango Akimoto, I know," he interjected, "Ms. Hayashida told me after this morning's…events." Miroku held out his right hand to Sango. Sango eyed him warily before shaking his hand.

Moments later, the bell rang and only an unconscious Miroku was left in the faculty lounge.

-----

"I still don't see how you can hate him so much when you just met him today," Kagome said as she organized Sango's desk.

"Kag, he's a bona fide pervert!"

"You can't say that for sure. You didn't even say 'hello' before knocking him to the ground!" Kagome reasoned.

Sango gave her a dry look before placing a stack of folders back into the filing cabinet. "He groped me twice in one day. Couldn't he see that I obviously was not overjoyed by the action by way I clocked him with my coffee mug?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. Placing some of Sango's books on the shelf, she thought of a good response. "Well," she began, taking a seat on Sango's now clean desk, "I still think you should give him a chance. He's quite nice, really. And personally, I think he's got a bit of a crush on you."

Sango scoffed. "He'd like anything that he was capable of groping."

"You say that about every guy who flirts with you!" Kagome whined.

Sango pouted childishly. "Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do--this is ridiculous! Sango, be reasonable. Give the guy a chance. Just... treat him like a normal person."

"Normal people don't grope strangers," Sango muttered.

Ignoring her best friend's comment, Kagome went on. "He isn't all that bad, Sango. Just be nice! Please?"

"Oh... fine, I'll be nice to him. But if he tries anything, I reserve the right to beat him up."

"Sure. So where to for lunch today?" Kagome asked as the bell rang to mark the end of the school day.

"Lunch?"

"Well it's not like we had the time to eat earlier!"

"True... and you know, I have no idea. Let's go find Inuyasha. He owes us anyway, doesn't he?"

-----

"Alright, remember that I want those syllabuses read, signed by your parents, and in my hands as you walk through the door tomorrow. If you don't turn them in, that's fine 'cause it's still not my problem if you brats saw your fingers off!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the sixth period stragglers made their way out of the shop room and scurried off toward either the main gate or the parking lot.

"Friendly as always, aren't we, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he sauntered into the room.

"Friendly enough not to wring the necks of these kids but not so much so that I grope women all the time. Especially not Sango."

"How was I to know she could retaliate?"

"That's not the point, moron! You don't just randomly grope people out of fucking nowhere!"

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. Instead, he changed the subject. "So what are we doing now? We didn't get to eat lunch earlier..."

"Keh, because you were still out cold and I had to supervise at the quad today." Inuyasha began rummaging through his desk drawers for his wallet. "I don't know," he said, hurriedly grabbing his jacket, "but let's get outta here before--"

"Hello, Inuyasha! I do believe you owe us lunch... even if it is a bit late," Kagome said as she tapped his shoulder from behind him.

Inuyasha dropped his jacket. "Damn." Miroku could only smile.

-----

"I still don't see why you're so angry about this. Why do you owe them lunch anyway?" Miroku asked.

Kagome giggled. "Well, you see..."

Inuyasha slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "Don't you dare fucking tell him!"

"It _is_ something he should tell you for himself..."

"Yeah, it's definitely more fun when he says it," Kagome chimed in.

"Is that so?" At Sango and Kagome's nod, Miroku continued, "Well then, Inuyasha, you've got some storytelling to do!"

By this time, Inuyasha was sitting again and had crossed his arms. "No way in Hell."

"What a shame. Well, since we'll need some entertainment while the food is being prepared, I'll tell them about that infamous night you spent in Tijuana."

"You wouldn't," Inuyasha glared.

"Actually, I would."

"I'd beat your ass."

"You could try." Miroku relaxed a bit more in his seat. Inuyasha glared some more, as if hoping that the nastiest look he could muster would kill Miroku. It seemed that all Miroku could do to keep from laughing was to smirk and raise an eyebrow in challenging response.

Inuyasha growled before muttering something along the lines of "Jackass." He sighed. "Last week there was a teacher's conference the day after Freshman Orientation. I was fucking pissed because no one would settle on the stupid phone issue. I thought it was just so much simpler to let the brats have their phones on as long as they didn't use them during class. It's not like anyone in their right mind would call in the middle of class. Besides, teachers are smart enough to realize when they're using them during class instead of paying attention to the lesson! Anyway, everyone was tired, so we decided to take a break.

"We were all just sitting there trying to relax for a few minutes and then someone knocked on the door. Then everyone looks at me just because I sat closest to the door, expecting me to open it. When I wouldn't get up, Kikyou glared at me and told me to open the door or I wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere near the doughnuts and coffee they serve at staff meetings anymore. I knew she would do it, so I rolled my chair to the door and I opened it."

"Who was at the door?"

By this time, Sango and Kagome couldn't control their laughter and they squealed, "Jakotsu!"

-----

So...Review!


End file.
